User talk:KILLER5591
Archived Thank you! And yeah I can make a title picture for you. Just give me a description of what you want: name, any particular font/color font, what kind of background picture? And I'll begin to work on it when I get home from work. -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:49, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Something like this? --Lady Komainu (talk) 22:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:56, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead with all that. Also yeah, you can just change the name of your Demon Slayer Magic, don't worry - that's how I planned it anyway. Per (This is my stage now!) 10:55, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Sure, you can change your DS. Also I'll think about it, I've been going back and forth on that one. Per (This is my stage now!) 14:41, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Nope, go ahead. CM6 23:59, January 18, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 If you wan't I can personaly put her bounty on the page or you can do it if you wan't. CM6 01:11, January 19, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Go ahead :3 You don't need my permission to use some of my magic; just tell me in advance is all. And call me whatever makes you feel comfortable :P Zetarion (talk) 21:27, January 20, 2017 (UTC) sure Per (This is my stage now!) 06:43, February 26, 2017 (UTC) It's cool bro, no rush. I live in the US pacific time just for a heads up. Good luck at work. CM6 20:29, March 25, 2017 (UTC)ComicMaster619 I have a question. It is too powerful to create a Magic that manipulates Sub-Atomic Particles which are smaller than even atoms.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:08, March 27, 2017 (UTC) My work shifts are no joke either though. From 9 AM GMT +1 to around 10.45 PM GMT +1 if i got the 12 hour clock correct. So i'll probably be second to last if i can't combine it.The illusive disappearance (talk) 09:23, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for informing me Regards FatalLightning999 08:15, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Ehm, am i going first then even if i generally have only the evenings? ^^" I generally suck at beginnings though and i don't even know how the arena looks. The illusive disappearance (talk) 21:55, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Yo, Comic won't be online until later monday, just a heads up, so it sounds like the two of you got time. CaliLife (talk) 21:55, March 31, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Jigoku games So wanna start the Jigoku games round? FatalLightning999 13:06, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Sure, also you can't use magic and curses at once, sorry Per (This is my stage now!) 08:05, April 6, 2017 (UTC) It is your turn, even though Fatal posted before his turn. So yeah ^_^" The illusive disappearance (talk) 06:37, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Jigoku Games Round 2 So myself, or Liza, has left a review of your last match in a comment on the page. You move on to the next round, please see the second round updates at this blog: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lady_Komainu/Jigoku_Games_2017_Bracket Matches are also posted on the Jigoku Games page. They will start tomorrow and run until May 1st. Let me know if you have any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 02:25, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yo, I'm Serk. Nice to meet you. Apparently we're matched up against one another in the Jigoku Games second round, so we should get going fairly soon. I'll be occupied within a week or so, so if we start today or tomorrow we can at least get a post in every 24 hours which means we should both get at least 10 post in, which is enough to judge. Anyway, what do you want the name to be? Berserkchart486 (talk) 21:29, April 16, 2017 (UTC) http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Jigoku_Games:_The_Bard_Battles_Direction Berserkchart486 (talk) 01:50, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Are you sure you don't just want to finish out this round and see if you get a spot as a sentinel? Then you can just drop and not try to be the leader? -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:30, April 28, 2017 (UTC) magics don't provide the user the ability to use other magics unless it's a power-up like dragon force. just make it so they get the ability to use stuff like sand manipulation. anyway go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:28, July 2, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 18:48, July 5, 2017 (UTC) Crashing Wave Hey I'm not sure if you read the full blog but like it says on there, you're going to need to tell me a bit more about him before I can accept him :) ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 02:48, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Yea, go ahead bud. CaliLife (talk) 19:33, December 21, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Hey Been 3/4 of year, what are you up to Killer?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:41, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Mostly the same. I created a newer group Nine Warmages and redoing my Aeternum Arc, whenever I have the time.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:10, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Hear that. I usual do a 8-5 work day fulltime. But at least I don’t have to do nights. Btw in the future you want to have that fight between Shojiro and Irminsul? Yes I won’t request it till I have him complete which won’t happen for awhile.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:24, September 22, 2018 (UTC) I don’t do nights, as research shows working nights ages you faster. Plus I like to workout after work, keeps me athletic... takes work. Anyway, that’s fine. I still have the other Eight Warmages to make along side finishing Irminsul. I started on Wilhelm Wort.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:18, September 22, 2018 (UTC) Yo I was wondering could I take ownership of Kiryk Lochlann? But it would only happen if I can’t decide on all the characters for my Nine Warmages. As Kiryk is already Spriggan Class and his Magic has massive city+ scale level destructive capabilities he fits the definition of a Warmage. The Warmages are more like Ajeel, Invel, or Brandish as most of the other Spriggans minus August and Irene were more specialized in specific magic rather than having massive scale magic. And the Warmages are made with the mind frame to be able to defend or decimate against any entire nation individually. Example of my point are my two characters Wilhelm Wort and Phoebe Vastaril. Wilhelm’s War Magic can change an armies allegiance to his side. While Phoebe can use Sound Magic to hypothesize over a city to where whatever she says makes happen to someone’s body similar to Rose’s Bankai from Bleach.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:32, December 22, 2018 (UTC)